Beginners guide to FoF:O
This page will detail the core rules and mechanics used in Frontier of Fyrea:Origins. It will explain almost every aspect in the game from combat to planetary management to a general FAQ. All info on this page is currently subject to change sporadically so keeping track is recomended. Everything on this page is written by the Main Creator of the FoF series, Fenrirr, Ventatus Introduction General Idea behind FoF The idea behind FoF started about 2-3 years ago in my ex-clan/group called EAW. Where me, Blaster97337 and Nagho developed the first version of Ioria (the precursor to Fyrea) which acted as sort of a past-time while the inner machinations of the EAW slowly ran during the summer days. It played alot like Fyrea will work in that it involved custom-races duking it out in a small section of space. It eventually was finished shortly after it started due to a typing error and rule being misinterpreted. FoF was made to create a roleplay with acutal repercussions, gone the days of godmodding as everything in FoF is technical with a thick layer of story added to it. It allows the player to create a completly custom race with almost every lore-detail up to the creator of the race. FoF has many forms of gameplay ranging from Combat to diplomacy and even the ingredients for a galactic economy. Players are encouraged to form sub-plots involving they're races and any idea they happen to have, some may even interweave with others creating the main story. Code of Conduct Players who play FoF are automatically effected by the code of conduct, the code of conduct makes sure everyone playing is doing it in a friendly way and is at least minimalizing metagaming. The code of Conduct is subject to change until FoF itself starts. The Code of Conduct: *All players are to have a gentlemanly output on disputes, no arguments over a mis-wording you always give the opponent the benefit of the doubt (unless its a major, game changing dispute were a vote will be cast) *All players are to refrain from godmodding in any form, while this is largely impossible due to unit stats and other mechanics, people always find a way to godmod *All players are to refrain from Metagaming, while this can't really be enforced you must remember this a roleplay as well - so explain your actions when you do something that effects someone else (e.g. "His fleet was spotted because I happened to have a ship in the sector" "I saw his ship from my homeworld do to a giant telescope that can see many sectors away" is not a good explanation and is considered god modding) *All players are to refrain from harrassing another player in any way, an example is gang-banging a player off the bat or breaking roleplay to purposely piss somone else off. *Roleplaying is person to person, some people take it more seriously then others so refrain from ruining someones elses experience if they are becoming immersed into the lore of FoF Your commitment FoF is not going to be a chore, but a certain degree of dedication is needed to participate in FoF. It is currently estimated about 20 minutes - 1 hour is the total time per day you acutally spend on FoF. Some people will be more dedicated then others so turns will be about 24 hours each in Real time. Starting at 12:00 AM PST and ending at PST12:00AM of the next day. World clock PST is Las Vegas on the world-clock so plan your turns. General Mechanics This section will document the misc information needed to play FoF Psionic Energy The galaxy of Fyrea is a special one, it has an inate energy that grants living beings immense powers. To the various cultures Psionic energy can be attributed to Magick, Kinesis, Psychic abilties and even Holy Powers. All races even aliens to Fyrea can harness psionic energy to some degree. Most psions are powerful warriors that if used right can decimate foes easily and vanquish those who do not harness its mighty powers. An old Alurian dialect states "It takes a mage, to stop a mage" and this is based off the fact an average trooper has no protection against a psion unless another wards off the enemies energy. This technique is known as "Dispelling" and is one of the easiest concepts to learn. Currency The galactic currency is known as an "Intergalactic Credit" and isn't acutally a currency, its a basis on all races other currencies. It is mainly used to keep numbers clean on a gameplay level and the players can make there currency whatever they want Example: 2 Alurian Ipsum is equal to 1 Inter galactic credit Dice Rolls Most of FoF is chance and luck-based with some skill modifiers added to reward players who develop they're armies to work good. The main dice used in FoF are: *D6, A 6-sided dice - used for the majority of roles including weapons, accuracy and other modifiers in combat *D3, A 3-sided dice - used for many roles like a D6, but mainly it effects large abilties that put in D3 = X number of reinforcing squads or Consolidate D3 = X *D100, A 100-sided dice - used to work out planetary generation and some forms of abilties *D20, A 20-sided dice - used for many roles with no real specification *DX, An indeterment dice - Covers many of the less useful abilties or resource generation Civilizations Each Player in FoF is allowed control of 1 and only 1 civilization, this is done for obvious reasons. Each civilization is created entirely by you and can only be changed by you. All pictures pertaining to your race must be yours or by others who have been given permission by. Creative commons law does not apply here and any photos that you can't prove is yours or you were allowed to own will be taken down when an admin is online. Armies Armies in FoF are like the lore, completly customizable. Every aspect of each troop type can be elaborated to any extent, even to the point of Turns Expansions FoF:Origins will start in Expansion 0 and will continue till 10, each expansion allows the modification of almost all aspects of your empire including units, alliances, enemies and other things. You cannot change any information that already happened in the previous expansion and you cannot change any Civilization perk. Expansions will also bring new content such as: *More galactic sectors *New players and races *New equipment and abilities *New planet types *Story arcs and various super-villians *Universal effects (such as "All travel lanes are +1 turn faster) *Much more Diplomacy and relations Diplomatic Roleplay and Coherency Alliances Enemies Trade Player-created Coalitions Civilization Management Colonies Planet Generator Civilization Perks Homeworld/Capital Income and Resources Combat Basic Guidelines Basic rules General Stats Infantry Abilities (List of unit upgrades here: Unit Creator Sheet) Vehicle Abilities Starship Abilties How to make a unit sheet Space combat How to do Space combat How to move ships in a solar-system/galactic sector How to blockade How to determine a ships effectivness How to determine hull damage How to do oribital bombardments How to deploy drop-pod units How to make an effective fleet Starship classes Boarding parties Starship basics Capital Ship basics Blockading Land Combat How to do land combat How to move units on the battlefield/planetary map How to make an effective unit How to make an effective vehicle Pros/cons of Psionic units How to set up a base/colony How to set up open terrain How to determine a win/loss How to test morale Battle types Unit Tiers Infantry Basics Leader (HQ) Basics Psionic unit Basics Military organization Understanding and editing a battlefield map Deployment and Deep-strikes Vehicle Basics Titan Basics Military maneveurs